The Personal Journal of Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Rose gets bored once she is settled on the meteor and decides to start a personal journal. She decides to challenge herself and write about the trip and the goings on of her friends also on board the Meteor of Hell. Who knew she'd have so many things to write about.


This is not to be taken as a story that will be worked on regularly, though I may write in it quite often. I tend to drift into journal and/or letter writing stories for fun or to get out of writer's block. I have had a rather ugly sickness that lasted half the month and I have only just gotten back to my writing, and found myself written into a corner for a bit on my other story going on at the moment, The Last One Standing. While the writer's block is now gone, and I have half the next chapter written, I am a slow writer and it may take a while.

This journal story is for two purposes, for those reading my other story to know I am still alive and writing that story once again, and to practice writing Rose. I...kind of suck at her, but she's such a big part of The Last One Standing. I am much better at writing Jade and John. Dave I haven't yet tried. So, mainly it is practice. I am trying to get the snark in and feel like I am failing. And purple prose which she is also fond of is not exactly soemthing I am used to writing.

Ah well, hope some of you enjoy anyway.

* * *

The Personal Journal of Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light

Personal Journal,

I have no idea as of yet what to call this bit of writing insanity, as I am too busy wondering if it is a good idea to begin a personal journal to begin with. I am surrounded by curious aliens and my ectobiological brother, Dave.

I have kept other writing journals before, mainly my meow code for Bec to be made, and my fiction diaries. I had only one of the former and an overabundance of the latter. Hmm, I believe I may try and bring my writing journals into a semblance of order and see about putting it into my computer for safe keeping. Complacency of the Learned will become a real thing. Even if it is in the next universe we create.

If we get that far without dying of boredom first. Or murder. We may just get so bored we kill each other for fun. At least the two humans on board won't stay dead, my brother and myself recently reached our God Tiers.

As to our alien friends...the trolls are quite a curiosity. None of them are God Tier as far as I know. Well, that isn't exactly true, one alive is, Aradia, but she decided to stay behind. So, perhaps the right wording would be on board this decrepit chunk of space rock hurtling through paradox space at almost the speed of light.

Dave and Terezi seem to be getting on with each other really well, but they did so before meeting each other. The same holds true for Kanaya and myself. I did not have a chance to speak to Gamzee before he disappeared off with the bodies. Somehow I do not mind. Perhaps that has something to do with him having killed two of his friends and almost the others shortly before we arrived here on the meteor.

Karkat is a small ball of shouty nerves. I long to put that boy on a couch. Dave would find it ironically hilarious, I am sure. I had never witnessed someone shouting themselves into and then through a panic attack until I met Karkat.

It is rather farfetched to say this, but the thought of them even being an alien species to us poor pink space monkeys is not that much of a big deal. It is actually a little comforting knowing that we are not the only ones to have gone through this clusterfuck of war, insanity and death.

I wonder how John and Jade are doing, or if they even got out alive. Seeing as they were the ones that started the Scratch while me and my ectobrother were 'safe' outside the game session, it is possible they got erased.

We will see in three years, when we reach the next session.

Until then, I doubt there will be much news in this journal and it may turn into yet another writing journal of the fiction kind when things get too boring. Yet again, a personal journal in which I write in every page how boring this trip through the furthest ring is, could one day make for some interestingly boring rereading when or if I survive this game.

Ah, the choices. Joy.

Kanaya is calling me to her right now. She seems to have found a library. Looks like I will be getting a lot of reading done this trip if nothing else.

RL


End file.
